doghousefandomcom-20200214-history
The Raven Queen
Once the mortal known as Ellesandra Nera, Daughter of Vedorian Nera and Dame Urielle Snowthorn of House Glimmerwind. Granddaughter of His Lunar and Royal Majesty, Ludomir Imbrium the XVI, known to mortals as the Moonlit King. Princess of Twilight to the Moonlit Court and once Queen and Bride to Ulrok the Bold, known as the Black Boar. Once Master of the Dragon Orb of Dhal'Khaduruth. Last of the Blood of Imbrium and now Queen of all Fey of the Shadow Courts. Once a compassionate mortal known throughout the lands for her tempered wisdom and generosity, The fey now known as the Raven Queen, grows cold and distant. Her warmth has slowly slipped away within her prison of Latherna. She rules from the Court of Twilight's End, named so as the Feywild meets the Shadowfell in her Domain, the sky appears in the colors of deep purples and soft violets, hues of timid blues peer out bathing the court in Twilight for eternity. The Court itself is a massive Citadel made of black marble and ice, centered upon a balding hill encircled by twisted and withered trees, giving the impression of a crown. This area serves as her courtyard. Next to the Courtyard is the Garden of Woe, a gothic garden with a mossy bed that is carefully constructed to invoke emotion. The garden is picturesque and reflects a morbid reflection of death. The garden has many twists and turns and the hues are of deep cool colors, scarlets and blood reds. Statues and wrought iron works have been carefully placed in the near maze. Lost souls wander through the garden at any given time, all seem to share a depression, melancholy or similar emotion. The tallest tower is the Reliquary of Dreams where the Raven Queen keeps the ambitious dreams of mortals that come to her, as well as their memories of vital information she needs to achieve her goals. Sometime she stores important items there as well. It is warded fast by Cleftangea the Imperfect Keeper, who serves as her equerry. When Court is held, the Raven Queen sits in the Weeping Halls on a throne made of dark glass. The Throne of Sorrows is an ancient artifact from the age of dreams said to be throne of the first LeShae, the children of the first of all fey. Nearby the Frozen Forest of Fates serves as a boundary to her realm as the Impassable Mountains the other. Penance: Ivicaar Avrii, Goddess of Love and Magic, entered the chamber of Ulrok's Tomb upon the death of Sarastra Aestruum, Queen of Night and Magic. It is the only recorded moment of a God entering the Prime Material plane since the Accords of the God's Peace. Ivicaar passed judgment on those mortals in the chamber and found Ellesandra Nera both innocent and guilty. Her reward from stopping Ulrok and Sarastra's plan was elevation to her Family's Throne as rightful ruler of the Fey. For her transgressions due to her methods that were not in accordance with the Laws of Magic nor the spirit of the High Laws, she was stripped of her mortal identity. Ellesandra, now the Raven Queen, was given a Divine Imperative to Guard Mortals from the Curse of Undeath and punish Hubris where she finds it. She was also charged for Eternity of measuring and weighing the skeins of mortals who have not secured their souls a permanent afterlife. It is her task to arbitrate the indifferent souls to their final plane or return them to the Aether. This penance was given to understand the souls worth and why their annihilation is forbidden. Apostles and Followers: The Raven Queen has gathered her strength and now rules with authority. Many have found their way into Latherna and serve her. Some have entered through the Pit of Shadows, a deep pit within the Weirdening Weald that leads straight to her citadel. (The guardian of the pit is a soul eating vampiric mist that may be as old as creation) Other from the Feywild. Many Shadow Fey have come and due to the nature of the realm and their oath's, have transformed into Shadar-Kai. The Raven Queen Citadel is also home to the First Congress of Quoth, the Ravens of the Feywild who have sworn allegiance. The Raven Queen also has collected, what she calls, her Apostles. Oddly powerful mortals that have joined her at court. The serve her personally and are considered to be near royalty in the Citadel. SHe also boasts a number of mortal warlocks who do her bidding on Vir'Exalon. Cleaftengea - The Imperfect keeper is the Seneschal of the Reliquary of Dreams and serves as the Queen's Equerry. Sauin Feis -Herald of Secrets is the Raven Queen's Minister of Intelligence or Spy Master. Ezra of the Covenant - Scrivener of Souls for the Book Liber Mortuorum. The book itself is an artifact where each soul who is weighed and measured gets an entry. It is said for a mortal to read it would drive them past the brink of insanity. Averi the Fallen - Twilight Shepherd. A fallen Valkyrie who now brings the souls of the lost to the Raven Queen for judgement. She moves about the Inner Planes at will and has long feathered wings of blue-black and grey. Niobe of the Three -The Skein Weaver. She is a young woman who weaves and elaborate tapestry made of spun substance from the void and the Aether around her. She appears as a young woman with golden red hair and many freckles. She is much, much more. Niobe is the vessel for three interwoven souls who spin fate for mortals weaving them all into her tapestry. Tapestry itself is an immeasurably enormous containing all the threads of life from the beginning of time to the end, chronicling all of human existence. Niobe of the Three and any witnesses, only see the portion of the tapestry she is working on, and her most common task is removing tangles in the skeins. She speaks little and no one knows how or why she lives in the Halls of Sorrow. Category:Patrons Category:Fae Pacts Category:Fae Lords